ZZZ, Perverted Alien!
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- Misaki finds some new interpretations…Thanks to some perverted alien. "My Misa-Chan is soo perverted " he teased her.


**TITLE-** ZZZ, Perverted Alien

 **SUMMARY-** Misaki finds some _new_ interpretations…Thanks to some perverted alien.

"My Misa-Chan is _soo_ perverted~" he teased her.

 **CHARACTERS-** Married Takumi/Misaki

 **GENRE-** Not Tragedy, dun worry :P

 **RATINGS- T+++++++++++++++++++++ (Might be M for you! You've been warned!)**

 **AUTHORS NOTES-** This oneshot is, as I promised, to demonstrate apt use of author notes in one-shots. Those are very rarely used, and mostly considered to spoil the mood. But in comedy, we _might_ find some use of these to increase humour. Readers are kindly requested to _especially_ comment how they felt these author notes were used. Cheers!

BTW: Many people want Takumi to get 'it'…Lol.

* * *

Takumi was quite worried for Misaki. She had been sitting in the living room _for over three hours_ , with same posture and expressions. It was as if she is contemplating on existence of God, origin of Mankind or some other _deep_ topic. He had been noticing her since the start. That deep thinking expression, lips in a line, pencil dancing in her hands and a _blank_ notebook.

He sighed. He was getting _bored_.

 _Time to grab attention…_

"Misa-Chan is ignoring me now…" he fake-pouted as he bought his lips near her ears, making sure that his breath _tickles her sensually_.

"B-B-AKAA!"She screamed, "YOU SCARED ME!"

He made her chair turn towards him, and hovered his _muscular_ body over her.

"You're the one who is scaring me." He said huskily, making sure Misaki doesn't notice how he entwined their hands together already.

"W-What have I done?" She asked stuttering," I-I have done nothing."

" _Exactly!"_ Takumi bought his face closer, "You have done _nothing_ since morning."

Misaki was, however, too _affected_ by this closeness to register what he said. He came closer, closer and closer and his heart beat faster, faster…even faster..and-

" **YES!"** Misaki suddenly jumped up from her seat and exclaimed," **YES! YES!** FINALLY!" She jumped out of joy while Takumi tumbled to the floor.

And with no heed the groaning Takumi, she sat again, turned and started writing.

Takumi gaped. He was now _very worried._

 _Is his lovely wife turning insane?_

He stiffened at that. He got up, went to the table, noticed her in _same_ posture _again_ after five seconds, and _pulled the note-book from her._

"What are you doing Misaki?" He asked as he held the note-book high in his hands, because Misaki was now _furiously_ jumping to take it.

"Stupid alien!" She shouted as she jumped, and failed to grab the note book, _again._ "Return it to me!"

"Not until you tell me what are you doing." He said that, and his tone made it clear that he had _no intention_ to budge from what he said.

"Fine…" She rolled her eyes and sat of chair, "I was writing."

" _Writing?"_ He stared at her weirdly," I think the psychiatrist is still open-"

"WHAT?!" Misaki jumped up by surprise.

"Yes. Because, _sitting at same posture for three hours is_ _ **definitely**_ _not writing…"_ he stated matter-of-factly and picked up the phone, _to tease her,_ so that she spills everything _now_. (Our alien is quite impatient at times!)

"BAKA!" She screamed a she got up, _bumped_ onto his _hard_ chest and fell on him ( _much to his pleasure)_.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her, and made her look _in his eyes_ , and _slowly_ bought his face closer as he said, "So, you were _writing_." He whispered at the end, making sure his breath _tickles_ her skin.

"Y-Y-Yes." Misaki blushed at the close proximity (but did _not_ want to get away either). "I was writing a story…"

"And you did not tell _me_?" he emphasized the last part as he rubbed his nose across her cheeks, breathing her scent.

"B-B-Baka!" She said, "I _just_ start-arted."

" _Hmmm…?"_ He said as he lightly kissed her cheeks and whispered huskily, " _Mind if I be your beta-reader?"_

"F-F-Fine…" she said, heating up at her husband's caresses.

She then tried to push him away so he can read, but to her surprise, he pulled her _closer,_ _wrapped his arms behind her,_ and kept the open note-book on her back.

" _I'd very much like to read like this_ " he whispered in her ear as he _squeezed_ their bodies together (*cough* _especially the chest parts *cough* )_

He felt her _entire_ body heat up at that, and chuckled as he turned to the page where Misaki was writing and started reading it from over her shoulder.

' _Date: 28_ _th_ _November, 2016_

 _She was up in her room upstairs, wearing her mini-skirt, while he was waiting in the living room impatiently…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

And that was the end of it...

"Umm…Misaki…" Takumi said reluctantly, " _Did you write only one line in three hours?"_

He could _imagine_ her fidgeting her fingers and blushing as she said, "Yes…I got stuck by a writer's block…"

He chuckled as he pulled away and patted her head.

She closed her eyes as she enjoyed his hand on her and hummed something to herself, like how lucky she was to have him, and opened her eyes…

…only to see him dialing the psychiatrist on phone.

"Hello? Dr Smith?" he said as he looked at her with a _teasing_ face.

" **BAKA!"** She growled and _immediately_ dashed behind Takumi, who was now running for his dear life ( _Well, at least he got Misaki running for him!)_

He looked behind at her, and struck his tongue out.

Her pace fastened and she _swore_ to beat the _life_ out of him!

As they were circling the dining table, he shouted, " **STOP!"** He then stood there, folding his hands around his chest.

Misaki stopped in confusion.

" _Never knew my Misa-Chan is so perverted~~"_ He sang and took a step back as Misaki _flew her arms_ to grab his neck.

"WHAT THE HECK IS PERVERTED IN _THAT?_ " She Shouted in disbelief.

"What is _not_ perverted in it, you should ask!" He smirked.

"For instance, "he then opened the page, " You wrote she was wearing skirt in her room while he was waiting in living room, _impatiently_."

"Yes…?" She asked, not able to get where he was going.

" _Why was he impatient? To perform the M-rated scene? "_ He said as he again started running, because Misaki was _going to rip him apart now…_

" **USUI TAKUMI!"** She screamed as she ran behind

" _What?_ What is this if not a _M_ _rated_ scene?" He teasingly asked.

"THEY WERE GOING SHOPPING YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at top of her voice.

" _Shopping what? Protection?"_ Takumi said as he ducked just in time to dodge her flying sandal.

" _YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"_ She growled, "STOP MISINTERPRETING MY NOVEL!"

"I am _not_ misinterpreting it!" He argued as they circled the dining table, again, " _She was wearing skirt upstairs."_

"For your info," Misaki grunted, "She was _wearing_ it and not _taking it out!"_

Takumi stopped and smirked, causing her also to stop dead in her tracks and glare at his smirking face.

" _Its always more sensual when you take_ _ **them**_ _off_ _ **during**_ _the act…"_ He grinned at her horrified face, " _You must be knowing how '_ _ **fun**_ _' it is when the boy himself takes of-"_

"HOLY SHIT!" Misaki exclaimed, "HOW PERVERTED CAN THIS MAN BE?!"

He raised his hands defensively.

"I am _innocent_." He teased, "Its _you_ who is writing these _erotic_ scenes."

Misaki gaped for three full seconds, before exploding and chasing him again.

"IF YOU COME IN MY HANDS TODAY, YOU WONT BE ABE TO WALK ON YOUR FEET… **EVER!"** She furiously snarled.

"Oh God Misaki!" He teased as he ran, " _Pervert!"_ He then turned to her with a _smirking face_ , " _So you're planning '_ _ **it'**_ _this hardcore today?"_ He said as he made a kissing face, " _I think I will die of nose-bleeds."_

Misaki's face went white as she gaped at this. She _just_ couldn't imagine how that _one sentence_ got interpreted _this_ way by him…

She stopped and knelt to the ground, feeling _weak_ at her knees in disbelief because of how he was giving her a _perverted_ meaning in return for her genuine arguments…

"Feeling _unable_ to walk just by _imagination?_ " He smirked as he cautiously neared her, " _I just can't wait for you to show those fantasies!"_

" _Seriously Takumi!"_ She stopped and exclaimed, " _You ARE an alien!"_ She said shaking her head in defeat, "No man can be _this_ perverted!"

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue, " _You're_ the perverted one." He smirked.

"God! Takumi!" She exclaimed as she got up, only to be pinned to the wall by him. She was always the one to get pinned to the wall.

"I still can't believe how you could interpret that sentence _this_ way…" She sighed, too focussed on repeating his interpretations in her mind to be perturbed by the closeness.

" _Well…you see,_ " Takumi said as he began kissing her cheeks " He was also in _living room_ " he whispered as he went down, kissing her necks.

"S-So what?" Misaki said as she moaned on the ticklish feeling of his kisses on her bare skin, "People do _it_ in bedrooms, don't they?"

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue and kissed her earlobes, " _Its much more exciting when you do it where you may get caught…_ " He then gave her a _hungry_ smirk, "As you're going to _find out yourself."_ And with that he smashed his lips onto hers. He entered his tongue into her mouth,and tightened his grip around her as her knees _wobbled_ due to the _sensation_ his tongue caused by _brushing_ those sensitive spots.

He parted, only to crash his lips _again_ , after few moments, leading to a long battle of tongues… and after pulling apart, he started planting kisses _everywhere_ his lips can.

" _I will punish Misa-Chan~ for being_ _ **this**_ _perverted._ " He gave her a wolfish look as he _squeezed_ their bodies tightly and looked at her blushing face.

Misaki decided that her novel could _definitely_ use a _romantic scene_ …and so this time _she_ started to plant kisses on his neck and _bare chest._ (to get some inspiration, you know!)

To say the least, her novel was blessed with the most _exotic_ romance scene ever!

* * *

(PS: I partly feel like Misaki and you people Takumi, in the sense that I am soooo innocent but you people constantly tease me to be pervert. :(((

Now, Now~ _Everyone_ knows that I am the _most innocent BOY_ in this archive~~)

(PPS: 7 oneshots to go!)

(PPPS: This oneshot was HIGHLY interconnected, with a lot of hints for ending. For example, in first line its mentioned that Misaki was writing (and hence these events were taking place) in living room...and now remember what Takumi said about it? Its just a minor one, finding major ones out are left as an exercise for reader!)


End file.
